Songfic - Apaixonada
by DaniHyuuga
Summary: Se declarar quando está apaixonada? Para Hyuuga Hinata nunca foi tão difícil! U.A NaruHina o/ Songfic.


**Sinopse:** _Se declarar quando está apaixonada? Para Hyuuga Hinata nunca foi tão difícil!_

_NaruHina o/_  
_Songfic._

**Notas: **Espero que gostem!

* * *

-Apaixonada-  
Por _DaniiHyuuga_

.

_**Sabe, quando a gente tem vontade de contar**_  
_** a novidade de uma pessoa**_

Normalmente esse seria um dia comum, sem nada a acrescentar na vida amena de Hyuuga Hinata. Mas o que uma adolescente de 16 anos estava fazendo em seu quarto com a testa grudada à porta? Ofegante, seus lábios estavam retraídos e ressecados, suas mãos suavam e seu coração em um ritmo frenético. A resposta era simples, translúcida, transparente talvez.

Todavia ela sabia que estava mais do que óbvio que estava completamente apaixonada por aquele louro dos olhos azuis que se encontrava em sua sala de estar. E que a reação dela só mostrava mais uma vez o que sua - tola - mente gostava de negar veemente.

Hinata desesperou-se no momento em que o vira em sua casa, e mesmo sem que não estivesse ninguém olhando para si, ela disfarçou e correu para seu quarto e se encontrava na mesma posição desde que entrara no local. O que havia de errado em cumprimentá-lo? Ah, sim. Sua péssima mania de tentar falar na presença dele - que era um grande desastre toda vez, devido à forte gagueira, subsequência de sua timidez. Talvez fosse mesmo uma paixão. Como não reparar naquele lindo garoto de olhos azulados? Ele era alegre, amistoso e completamente apaixonável.

Estava apaixonada, mas e agora? O que adiantava gostar de alguém sem ao menos saber ser correspondida de mesma forma? Era uma grande perda de tempo, coração tão tolo! Mas seus problemas só não haviam começado, antes, como, estavam acontecendo naquele momento, amaldiçoou mentalmente o professor responsável por juntá-los para limpeza da sala do conselho naquela semana, e por aquele motivo, o louro estava sentado em sua sala. Por que tinha que ser justo com Uzumaki Naruto? Tantos outros membros do conselho no Colégio, e havia sido escolhida - por sorteio - logo por aquele que arrancara seus suspiros e acelerara seu coração - tolo - toda vez que ele se aproximava ou estava falando com a mesma.

- _Querida, seu amigo está lá em baixo e deseja falar com você._ - disse seu pai.

Seu próprio pai a empurrando para aquele precipício! - O qual queria manter distância. Só em pensar de estar no mesmo local com ele durante uma semana, uma semana inteirinha sua face adquirira uma coloração escarlate. Mas o que poderia fazer, não podia ignorar seu otou-san, iria ser forte! Afinal, era uma Hyuuga.

-_ E-estou indo, otou-san._ - proferiu por fim.

Preparando-se mentalmente para aquela tortura, Hinata desceu as escadas com o olhar fixado nos degraus, olhá-lo naquele momento estava fora de cogitação, e mesmo que seu coração estivesse igual a um louco por apenas estar perto de Naruto, ela sabia que olhá-lo e não poder demonstrar o que sentia por ele era muita crueldade consigo mesma. Olhá-lo era comum em sua rotina, mas de longe e de preferência sem ser descoberta. Por fim, Hinata chegou e Naruto levantou-se para cumprimentá-la, com um de seus sorrisos clássicos, largo e sincero.

_**Em sua boca, que se abre e sorri feliz**_  
_** quando fala o nome daquela pessoa**_

- _N-naruto-kun._ - disse ela, tímida.

- _O-olá, Hinata-chan. Precisamos ver o horário para podermos limpar a sala do conselho, dattebayo!_ - disse ele ainda sorrindo.

Era impressão sua ou ele estava igualmente nervoso? Era o que parecia afinal, mas decidira esquecer e focar no que era obrigação no momento. Conversaram normalmente, claro que Hinata continuava a gaguejar, todavia em apenas algumas frases proferidas. Marcaram depois do almoço todos os dias daquela semana. Se despediram e ela sentiu que aquela semana não seria normal. Não com a presença daquele louro tão lindo de olhos azuis!

**_Quando o tempo passa rápido_**  
**_ quando você está ao lado dessa pessoa_**

O problema de ter indo para aquele lugar novamente era saber quem estaria ali, talvez ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos e saber que o que ela sentia. Porque gostaria muito de não se declarar e sim ouvir a declaração de seu amado, afinal ela saberia o que responder se ele o fizesse. Mas por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Caminhando perdida em pensamentos, Hinata nem notou quem estava diante de si, tão próximos e tão corados!

Sabia o que significava aquilo, sua mente já estava tonto seus sentidos foram se perdendo e tinha certeza que seu rosto estava bastante rubro! Sentiu o corpo amolecer só de sentir a respiração dele em sua frente, até que cedeu, Hinata desmaiou nos braços de Naruto.

Seus olhos foram abrindo lentamente e por um instante pensou e tentar relembrar o que havia acontecido e como havia parado naquela cadeira com a cabeça encostada em duas pernas de um louro que estava próximo de beijá-la. Mas o quê?!

Hinata arregalou os olhos e levantou-se, o que era aquilo afinal? Seu coração estava tão rápido que poderia ser comparado a um coelho naquele momento. Ele tentou beijá-la? Mas o que estava havendo?

- _G-gomen, Hina-chan..._ - disse ele envergonhado.

- _E-eu..._

Aquele era o momento certo! Era só falar...

- _Aqui estão vocês. Os dois já sabem, preciso da sala às 14h30. Se apressem!_

- _H-hai, Tsunade-sama..._ - disse Hinata.

-_ Certo, obaa-chan!_ - proferiu Naruto brincando com a morte. - _O que você ia dizer Hinata?_

- _N-nada, Naruto-kun. V-vamos começar, está bem?_

_- Hai!_

Sua oportunidade havia sido perdida, mas ao menos sentiu-se protegida por aqueles braços fortes, isso sim era sua grande recompensa! Mas não iria desistir.

**_Quando dá vontade de ficar nos braços dela_**  
**_ e nunca mais sair_**

Ok, marcar um encontro no intervalo com Naruto foi um péssima ideia, além de ter muitas pessoas, se veriam do mesmo jeito mais tarde na hora de limpar a sala a qual foram designados. Mas já que estava ali, o jeito era ser forte! Iria até o fim.

Com a cartinha perfumada nas mãos, Hinata queria que Naruto aceitasse seus sentimentos, estava nervosa, na verdade estava uma pilha de nervos, e com aquele vento que fazia no pátio próximo a fonte que formara uma bela cachoeira artesanal Hinata aguardava Naruto ansiosa.

Ela levantou-se e ouviu alguém se aproximar, era ele! Agarrou com força sua carta contra o peito, mas por um susto que levou quando Naruto apareceu por trás de si colocando a mão em seu ombro a carta voou em direção a água. Por Kami! Quanta má sorte, o que iria dizer ao Naruto agora?!

- _Gomen, Hinata-chan. Acho que te assustei._

- _T-tudo bem, N-naruto-kun._

Ela o encarou. Era a hora, mesmo sem a carta - que iria ajudar muito! - ela falaria tudo o que sentia, mesmo que por longos momentos pensasse que talvez não fosse correspondida iria se declarar, aquele era o momento!

- _E-eu g-gos..._

O sinal.

O maldito sinal tinha que tocar? Logo agora?! Agora teriam que entrar para suas salas, e mais uma vez deixar para depois, e mesmo com o olhar desapontado de Naruto ela tinha que ir para a sala.

- _N-nos vemos depois, N-Naruto-kun._

- _Hai, Hina-chan..._ - a resposta desanimada de Naruto fez com o seu coração soubesse que ela tinha chances! Ele aparentemente sentia algo por ela também!

**_Sabe, quando a felicidade invade_**  
**_ quando pensa na imagem da pessoa_**

Naquela tarde iria se declarar custe o que custar! Estava tão determinada que nem havia pensado em uma maneira de fazê-lo. E mesmo com sua timidez havia chegado perto duas vezes, o que era muito, pois nem havia desmaiado!

Próxima a sala destinada, ela avistou Naruto sentado na frente da sala, o que havia de errado?

- _N-naruto-kun..._

- _Hinata... A sala está trancada._

- _O-onde está a inspetora p-para abri-la?_

- _Não sei, e o pior é que obaa-chan saiu e levou a Shizune, vamos esperar aqui ou no pátio?_

Pátio era uma escolha melhor, pois lá havia bancos, não que fosse contra sentar no chão, mas iria ficar muito próxima de Naruto e isso a fazia quase ter um infarto então, enquanto ele não soubesse de seus sentimento a distância era a solução.

Devidamente sentados, o Uzumaki e a Hyuuga olhavam para um ponto vago. Hinata sabia que aquele era o momento certo, iria conseguir!

- _S-sabe, Naruto-kun... E-eu estou a-apaixonada por a-alguém..._ - disse ela muito rubra.

- _S-sério?!_ - ele a olhou surpreso, estava com o punho cerrado entre suas pernas, com raiva? - _Posso saber quem é?! "Mesmo sem eu saber quem é já o declaro um cara morto!"_ - disse ele.

- _V-você..._ - disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- _E-eu?!_ - gritou ele.

- _G-gomen, s-sei q-q-que nãosenteomesmopormim!_ - disse rapidamente para conseguir falar mediante aquela situação.

- _Errado, Hinata. Eu te amo. Faz muito tempo, desde a 5° série._

**_Quando quer beijar de novo muitos lábios_**  
**_ desejados da sua pessoa_**

Sem dar chance dela falar, ele se aproximou de Hinata e a beijou. Aquilo era um sonho, certo? Porque só podia ser mesmo um! Ele havia dito que a amava, estava tão descrente que se enrolou no beijo, e sorriu. Ele também, puxando-a pela cintura para beijá-la de novo. E foram sendo levados pelo sentimentos, por que era tão difícil de se declarar? Porque se não for difícil, não é verdadeiro.

- _Eu também te amo!_

E entraram em mais um de longos beijos.

**_Sei, eu sei._**

**.Fim.**

* * *

**Notas: **(Música: Sei - Nando Reis). Bom, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a quem leu, hehe! Muito obrigada. Espero que tenham gostado, bjos!


End file.
